


Twelve O' Clock

by hunters_retreat



Series: The Clock Verse [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean goes with Sam to Stanford, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-25
Updated: 2011-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: At the stroke of midnight, they didn’t notice the fireworks at all.





	

 

The world seemed to blink in and out beneath them, the dark night hiding it away except for the sound of laughter and screams of delight from the locals below them.  Lights moved in and out of his sight and Sam would have given anything to have this moment at some other time.  When he wasn’t feeling … 

He knew he shouldn’t be.  It’d been three months since his brother had admitted his feelings for him.  A month since they’d taken things further than kissing and more than anything he wanted to press further.  Sam wasn’t sure how he’d gotten through his first nineteen years without Dean like that.  He was sure he couldn’t live without his brother’s kisses now; far more addicting than coffee and Dean’s touch was better than any adrenaline high from a hunt. 

Two days before Sam had seen the signs for the county fair and he’d surprised Dean, dragging him out on their day off together without telling him why.  In all their adventures they’d never been able to go to a fair and just relax and enjoy themselves.  He knew what Dean was thinking as soon as they pulled in.  Grease.  Deep fried _everything_.  Sam had a wad of cash in his wallet from his summer job and he wasn’t taking classes over the summer.  Dean was working his regular gig and still taking classes but his culinary teacher, Sarah, was a caterer and had mentioned Dean starting to work for her from time to time.  Dean was terrified.  Not that he said anything like that, but Sam knew his brother well enough to know the panic when he’d seen it in his eyes.  Nothing scared Dean more than disappointing the people in his life and when Dean had sent in an application to the culinary school that Sarah had mentioned, she’d written him a recommendation letter without Dean having to ask.  They were waiting on the response and Sam thought Dean just might explode if his acceptance letter – and Sam had no doubt he’d be accepted - didn’t come soon.  Waiting for the GED letter had been bad enough. 

So Sam had dragged Dean out, sat with his brother through animal shows and a monster truck rally between bites of elephant ears and ice cream in sugar cone waffles, hot dogs and cheese on a stick, all swallowed down with sodas or frozen lemonade. 

Dean looked at him across the seat in the Ferris wheel and Sam smiled –because when Dean was smiling full out like that he couldn’t help himself, even if his own was halfhearted – but his brother saw the façade as soon as he looked.  “Sam?”

Sam turned his head away, looking back at the dark night swirling around them. 

“Sam.  Sammy?”  His voice was amused and it just made the whole thing worse.  “Are you jealous, Sammy?”

“Why would I be jealous?” he pouted.

“It was just a little innocent flirting while we were in line.  You know it doesn’t mean anything.”

And he did.  He really did.  He’d just never been very good at sharing his brother and watching Dean flirt with a girl – just his type; country beauty and easy as sin – when Sam had been banging his head to find a way to make any headway with Dean in the physical sense, threw up all sorts of flags in Sam’s head. 

He couldn’t get away from Dean, not when they were on the Ferris wheel but they’d been second in line and they were on the way to the top now, waiting as other people boarded.  Dean wasn’t letting him get away though and it wasn’t like Sam really wanted that anyway.

He felt Dean’s hand pulling him closer and then slightly sticky fingers were sliding over his skin, forcing Sam to look at him. 

“Not going home with her tonight,” he said, bringing his lips to Sam’s in a gentle kiss.  Sam felt himself loosening up a bit at that.

“Yeah?”

“Not gonna take her to bed tonight,” Dean whispered against his lips before his tongue swiped Sam’s bottom lip.

“Dean-” Sam didn’t need anything more than that.  When Dean’s lips caught his the third time Sam opened to him, chasing the taste of cotton candy from his mouth.  Dean’s hand curled into the nape of Sam’s neck and his fingers tangled in his hair and Sam didn’t try to hold back his moan.

Dean’s free hand dipped under his shirts, lightly trailing over his sides, a promise of flesh Sam was well able to read  - far quicker than he’d ever been able to read another lover. 

Dean pulled back first, a whispered, “Sammy,” as he did so.  “We are not getting off in the Ferris wheel.”

“Come on, Dean,” Sam teased.  “You know you could have had your way with that woman up here.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, taking Sam’s teased for what it was.  Dean never played fair though.  “But you’re not her.  You _do_ mean something.”

“I do?”

“You trying to get me to say it or something?” Sam didn’t answer but Dean just rolled his eyes before kissing Sam quickly.  “You’re everything, Sammy.  You know that.”

“My Dean,” Sam said softly, unable to stop the soft tripping of the words.

“Way too early to be so sappy,” Dean practically purred.  Sam wasn’t much better at saying what he felt than Dean was but they were both putting an effort in and neither of them were immune to it. 

Dean’s pulled him closer, pressing soft kisses to the corner of his lips.  He licked across Sam’s bottom lip before giving the top lip the same attention.  Sam ran his hands down Dean’s back and lost himself completely to the feel of his brother’s heavenly mouth.  Sounds and lights washed over him, past him, leaving only the faint feeling of movement as he got caught up in Dean.

“Nice show boys,” the woman at the bottom called out and it was only then that Sam realized they’d missed the entire ride.  

He felt the blushed rising on his cheeks, but Dean was smiling, pulling Sam with him as they rushed off to find the picnic area.  They made out under the trees for a while, until Dean’s stomach decided to chime in with more demands and then they were off again, in search of sugar and caffeine.  They spent the rest of the night chasing chocolate with kisses, until the fireworks started. 

Fireworks found Sam and Dean two miles down the road, a threadbare blanket thrown on the hood of the Impala, a back seat full of stuffed animals won from the carnival games in true Winchester competitive fashion, and Sam straddling his brother’s hips.  At the stroke of midnight, they didn’t notice the fireworks at all.  By midnight, they were far too busy making their own.

 


End file.
